Ascential
FTSE 250 Component | foundation = 1947 | industry = Publishing | num_employees = | revenue = £348.5 million (2018) | operating_income = £91.0 million (2018) | net_income=£20.0 million (2018) | key_people = Scott Forbes, (Chairman) Duncan Painter (CEO) | location = London, United Kingdom | homepage = www.ascential.com/ }} Ascential plc, formerly EMAP, is a British business-to-business media business specialising in exhibitions & festivals and information services. It is listed on the London Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the FTSE 250 Index. History Richard Winfrey purchased the Spalding Guardian in 1887 and later purchased the Lynn News and the Peterborough Advertiser; he also started the North Cambs Echo. He became a Liberal politician and campaigner for agricultural rights and the papers were used to promote his political views in and around Spalding, Boston, Sleaford and Peterborough. During World War II Winfrey's newspaper interests began to be passed over to his son, Richard Pattinson Winfrey (1902–1985). In 1947, under the direction of 'Pat' Winfrey, the family's newspaper titles were consolidated to form the E'ast '''M'idland 'A'llied 'P'ress ('''EMAP): this was achieved by the merger of the Northamptonshire Printing and Publishing Co., the Peterborough Advertiser Co., the West Norfolk and King's Lynn Newspaper Co. and commercial printing sections at Rushden, King's Lynn and Bury St Edmunds. The magazine division was founded on a hunch when the company's printing presses lay dormant between printing issues of the local papers. The staff gambled that a weekly angling publication would be a hit - and in 1953 Angling Times was born. This was soon joined by another weekly heavyweight when EMAP bought Motor Cycle News from its founder in 1956 for a hundred pounds. EMAP grew significantly in the late 1970s under the guidance of the extremely successful partnership of Sir Robin Miller and David Arculus. In 1996 EMAP agreed to sell its 65 newspaper titles, including the 300-year-old Stamford Mercury, to Johnston Press for £111 million. Scottish Radio Holdings was acquired by EMAP on 21 June 2005. In 2006, EMAP sold its French division to Italy's Arnoldo Mondadori Editore. On 27 July 2007, EMAP announced that it was undertaking a review of the structure of the group in response to receiving a number of unsolicited proposals to purchase parts of the company. On 12 September 2007, EMAP announced that it had completed the disposal of its Australian consumer magazine division, Emap Australia for approximately £38m to ACP Magazines. On 29 January 2008, EMAP completed the sale of its radio, television and consumer media businesses (EMAP Radio) to German company Bauer for £1.14bn. The remainder of the company was taken over by Eden Bidco Ltd, a company incorporated for the purpose of the acquisition by its owners, the private equity investment group Apax and the Guardian Media Group in late March/early April 2008. In March 2012, the company announced that it would be renamed Top Right Group, and that its magazines, events and data businesses would be separated into three standalone companies. The EMAP name would continue to be used for the magazines operation, which at the time accounted for around 18 percent of the group's turnover. The database business was renamed 4C Group, and the events unit was renamed I2i Events Group. Then in October 2015 the company announced that the EMAP brand would be scrapped as all its titles move to digital-only format. In December 2015 Top Right Group rebranded as Ascential. The company was the subject of an £800m initial public offering in February 2016. Acquisitions and Sales 2014 * Money 20/20 - Acquired 2015 * Retail Net Group - Acquired 2016 * One Click Retail - Acquired 2017 * RWM - Sold * Clavis Insight - Acquired * MEED - Sold * 11 heritage brands - Sold * MediaLink - Acquired * HSJ - Sold 2018 * BrandView - Acquired * WARC - Acquired * Flywheel Digital - Acquired * Exhibitions - Sold Operations Ascential operates four informational service categories focused on businesses in the digital economy. The four areas are product design, marketing, sales, and built environment and policy. Product Design * WGSN Marketing * Cannes Lions * Medialink * WARC Sales * Edge by Ascential * Money 20/20 * World Retail Congress * Retail Week * Flywheel Built Environment and Policy * DeHavilland * Glenigan * Groundsure Previous publications * Architects' Journal * Architectural Review * Business Matters * Car * Computer and Video Games * Commodore User * Construction News * Datacom * Drapers * Eye magazine – Issue numbers 13–25, 1994–1997 * Ground Engineering * Health Service Journal * H&V News * Internet Magazine * J-17 * Local Government Chronicle * Materials Recycling World * Maximum * Mean Machines * MEED * MEED Projects * New Civil Engineer * Nintendo Official Magazine * Nursing Times * PC Leisure * PC Review * PC User * Pleine Vie * Retail Week * Refrigeration & Air Conditioning (RAC) * Retail Jeweller * Sega Saturn Magazine * Sinclair User * SKY Magazine * Smash Hits * SPORT * ST Review * The One * The Face * Which Computer? References External links *Ascential Official website *EMAP website Category:Ascential Category:Companies based in the City of Westminster Category:Business services companies established in 1947 Category:Companies formerly listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Apax Partners companies Category:Media in Peterborough Category:1947 establishments in the United Kingdom